


Heat Stroke

by rosadellic



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Chris also gets abused but shhhh, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, This entire fic is a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadellic/pseuds/rosadellic
Summary: The air conditioner stops working in the S.T.A.R.S office but that wasn't the worst thing to happen.





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains explicit sexual content. If you are not a fan of that, please refrain from reading ahead.

_August 1997_

-

The rectangular shaped clock went off thirty after six, blaring the reverberating chorus of Queen's _We Will Rock You_ loudly throughout the dark bedroom. Chris Redfield ignored the loud music for as long as he could before he groaned in annoyance. He rolled over onto his back after trying to keep his head buried underneath his pillow. The poor thing was pretty old anyways, lacking any comfort but he had been too busy to get a new one.

Chris yawned loudly, scratching the messy stubble on his chin as he tried to break out of his sleepy haze. When the sound kept blasting, he sighed and tempted to reach over from his position and smack the clock but all his jostling did was change the station, causing the radio to start playing a song he didn't recognize at first. When he heard the familiar sound of Mariah Carey's _Emotions_ , he scurried out of bed and tried slapping the clock a few more times to turn off the sappy love song.

"You piece of junk!" After the fourth hit, the clock finally relented and the music was finally turned off. Chris let out a soft sigh after this, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly before he realized how sweaty he was. Not only had the music gave him a slight headache, his body was now covered in a light layer of sweat due to the summer heat. Great.

Chris stood up from his wrinkled bed and went over towards the lone window in his room, pulling open the curtains to let the sunlight pour into his drab room.

He could feel the heat coming from outside but just grumbled, knowing he was going to have to dig out his box fan from the mess of his closet so he wouldn't swelter in his bed later. But he had to get ready for work so after finding a clean orange towel and his work clothes, Chris once again yawned before heading to his bathroom. The bathroom wasn't big but the shower was accommodating enough, the cold water running over his body calming him and removing any lingering night sweat.

After washing his hair and body thoroughly, not forgetting to shave so he didn't look like a slob, the young man quickly got dressed. After pulling on and buttoning his khaki fatigues, he tugged the shirt on over his head, loving the fresh smell of laundry detergent as he did.

Chris was always fond of his S.T.A.R.S regulation uniform, he owned two sets and always settled on the soft white t-shirt for when the summer months come around. It felt good on him and wasn't too tight or too loose. The pants weren't that bad either, feeling good against his legs but he was going to suffer with the scorching weather until he got to the Raccoon City police station. The city had been dealing with a pretty bad heat wave that started last week and it was just horrible.

His apartment wasn't that expensive so Chris had to cope until he was eventually able to afford to get an air conditioning unit. Luckily his younger sister, Claire, was away at college and he was sure the dorms were well equipped to keep her cool. As long as she didn't have to suffer, then he was content for the time being.

Chris checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror one final time, making sure his hair was as neat as he could get it. He could never get it the way he wanted, always settling for a few small pieces coming undone later on during the day when his hair gel would fade. His job wasn't a beauty competition anyways so it never bothered him.

Chris grabbed his car keys on his way out, making sure to lock his door before making a light jog to his car. His 1993 Dodge Spirit wasn't in good shape, the red paint was fading in colour and was chipping slightly but he didn't mind it. The only issues it seemed to have were when it didn't like to start or when the heater didn't work.

Thank god the air worked and the brunette bathed in the cool air coming from the vents as he pulled out of the lot.

-

"Good morning, you guys." Chris mumbled as he entered the S.T.A.R.S office right on time, feeling sweat forming on his forehead from walking all the way upstairs. The fact that the office was only reachable by two stairwells always annoyed him. They could go through the library but that was tedious and wasted more time, not good when you had a very strict Captain to deal with.

Jill perked up from her desk, still smiling even though the room wasn't that better compared to the sweltering outside heat.

"Hey Chris, good to see you're on time for once." She snickered at the sour pout he gave her then, "No car troubles this time? Your alarm made sure to go off this morning?" The brunette sighed in response to her questions, smiling as he got settled at his messy desk, beginning to try and organize it as best as he could.

"Yeah, lucky me huh? I left my sauna of an apartment thinking there was going to be cool air but it's just as brutal in here. What's wrong with our air conditioning this time?" Chris spoke with a bit of agitation in his voice, mostly due to the heat getting to him. He didn't mind the summer months because he got to go swimming and his normal jogs but this almost hundred degree weather was killing him.

And from the looks of the other S.T.A.R.S members, it was killing them too. Joseph and Richard were stretched out by the communications desk, rookie Samantha was using a bundle of printing papers as a fan while Jill had her beret on her desk with a portable fan held up to her face. Brad was hunched over his own desk, probably about to fall asleep. 

Jill rested her chin in her palm, absentmindedly tapping her pencil against her paperwork out of boredom, "I wish I knew, Chris. I came to work and it was like an oven in here... the Captain sent Barry out a few minutes ago to see if he can fix it but who knows how long that's gonna take? No one's known for being the master of mechanics in here."

"A few minutes ago... Captain Wesker's here? In this heat?" Chris felt a bit of heat bloom in his cheeks, always feeling a little bashful when it came to their Captain.

Perhaps it was childish but he had been harboring quite the crush on his superior officer for a few months now, not knowing when it started but when it did, it threw him for a loop. But his feelings didn't matter and he needed to stop thinking about such fictitious things. Captain Wesker was probably married and if he wasn't, he would never dare look at someone like Redfield.

Jill snickered again, a strange gleam appearing in her blue eyes. "Where else would he be? This is his job too, you know. Why? You're gonna stare at him when he leaves his office door open again?" The brunette froze from her mocking question, feeling his face burn at the accusation because it was true.

Wesker sometimes left his door open so his subordinates could come talk to him and Chris took that chance to stare at the hard working man, trying to remain hidden behind his reports doing so.

Someone was bound to notice him sooner or later and that person was Jill. It could've been worse, he was lucky the Captain himself didn't find about his curious eyes.

"That's... that's not what I'm talking about, Jill. It's like a boiler room in here, don't you think he'd rather be somewhere cold? Like an ice box, he never smiles so it works for him." Jill laughed slightly and Chris joined her, realizing how funny he worded his sentence.

"The Captain should be back anytime soon actually, I think he went to go check on Barry. I hope he gets the air working again or I swear I'm going to complain to Chief Irons about this. How long do we have to suffer?" Jill snorted, shaking her head before turning her attention back to the paperwork on her desk.

Chris did the same, focusing on getting some work done so he didn't get chewed out for not finishing it up before their shifts ended.

Jill was right, Captain Wesker returned to the office not even five minutes later. Without acknowledging his few subordinates littering the work space, the blonde man turned left and walked into his smaller office.

It was early in the morning so Wesker was either bothered by Chief Irons or the heat was affecting him as well. The young man could never tell but even as his hand kept writing, his curious eyes followed his Captain's movements. Wesker left his door open this time, not surprisingly, and looked to be reading over some paperwork.

Chris could never really tell what he was doing but that wasn't what he was focusing on, his eyes trained on his Captain's hands at first. He always wore a set of fingerless gloves but his long, pale fingers were attractive in some strange way to the young male. He figured a long time ago that Wesker took care of himself, always looking in immaculate condition and probably smelled good too. His skin was like ivory but was flawless, his light blonde hair slicked back to perfection. Not a single hair out of place.

Wesker was so handsome, so regal and professional.

His voyeuristic eyes were eventually caught and the young man jumped slightly in his seat when Wesker's unemotional voice rang out in his direction, loud from his office, "Mister Redfield, stop staring at me and get back to to work."

Chris gaped wordlessly before gathering his bearings, ducking his head shamefully. The tips of his ears were scorching but thankfully the stuffy heat masked his embarrassment.

He heard Jill snicker from beside him but he tried to ignore her teasing, settling on scribbling something down hastily. _Nice going, Chris_.

-

The room only got more clogged as the hours passed by and once they were settled into the early afternoon, Chris was sweating profusely on his brow and had taken off his green vest to try and feel a bit more comfortable in his seat. It did the trick for a few minutes but he felt the white fabric sticking to his sweaty back so he plucked at the neckline and tried getting some cool air down the front of it.

Jill was no better, holding the portable fan up close to her face, having her hair pulled back from her pinkened cheeks. Joseph was laying head first on his desk, having removed his bandana while Richard was seated back in his chair, head craned back with a newspaper covering his face, most likely sleeping. That was unusual for him but when you had Samantha practically laying across her desk with her cheek held in her hand, that didn't compare to her or Brad lazing about. Barry returned awhile ago because he had given up on fixing the unit, content with letting a repair man come in after hours and have a go.

Chris groaned quietly from the boredom eating away at him, having pushed away his paperwork a good thirty minutes ago so he could stare lazily at the computer terminal that was connected to the armory storage.

After hearing the shuffling of papers being put into a folder, the young Pointman quickly turned his attention towards Wesker's office, feeling the hot rush of blood in his cheeks at the sight he was greeted too.

Wesker was still seated but his appearance was... different. Instead of his normal rigid posture, the man was leaning back slightly in his chair, holding up a single sheet of paper that he was mostly likely skimming over. Chris bit down on his bottom lip, a red glow once again shadowing his cheeks as he looked over the blonde's frame, sucking in a breath as he noticed the first few buttons of his dark blue shirt were done. Wesker had a tendency to take his vest off sometimes but this was... this felt almost dirty.

Chris figured his Captain was built into perfection but the sight of his pale ivory chest visible to him for the first time left him feeling light headed, in the best way possible. There was even a slight shine of sweat on the man's skin and that alone was enough to make the brunette squirm slightly in his seat, already feeling the low arousal forming between his legs at the sight.

Even Wesker's hair couldn't withstand the sweltering heat, a few thin strands of his light hair coming undone with one of them sticking to his forehead.

 _Oh fuck_... Chris thought to himself, knowing that the intense heat he was feeling at the moment wasn't from the room anymore but it was from the throbbing sensation happening between his thighs.

Watching Wesker rub the bare skin peaking out from shirt was enough ammo to send the young man into a frenzy but he almost fell backwards when his Captain pushed his opaque sunglasses up to his forehead, revealing those intense eyes that no one had ever seen before. He knew this had to be a dream now, there was no way in hell Wesker was looking slightly disheveled. It was impossible.

Chris quickly grabbed one of his magazines and began fanning away at his fuming face rapidly, hoping whatever cool air it created would be enough to calm him down. His frenetic shaking of the magazine caused him to accidentally send it flying across the room, where it struck Joseph on the back of the head. "Shit!" The brunette swore, turning in his seat but instead scowled when Jill started laughing at his clumsiness.

Joseph sat up groggily in return, wondering what woke him up from his nap but was greeted to Jill cackling loudly at his expense, her eyes sparkling with glee. "Nice going Chris! You've got slippery fingers today or what?"

"Shut up Jill! It was an accident!" Chris hissed as he tried to defend himself but all their loud banter did was alert the Captain, who finally stepped out of his private office at the sounds of the two causing a commotion, anger written on his chiseled features.

"C-Captain Wesker!" Joseph stammered out, almost falling out of his chair at being caught sleeping on the job but that was dismal in comparison to the horror written all over Chris's face.

"What is this _nonsense?_ You get paid to do your job and act accordingly, not to fool around like children." Wesker hadn't bothered to adjust himself, his shirt still opened partially at the top and his sunglasses still perched atop his forehead.

Good gracious, what a man. Only he could look so desirable in his work uniform at all times.

Jill hadn't even paid attention to his disheveled appearance but instead sat up straight and let out a hushed ' _sorry_ ' in response. Chris wasn't doing that well though and felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. Wesker was too hot right now and it was messing with him big time.

Wesker noticed the brunette's flushed gaze on him and shook his head. "Redfield. What did I tell you about staring at me? Is there something interesting about the way I look?"

Chris stood up quickly but cursed in pain when his knee collided with the underside of his desk, causing Jill to hold in her cackles. He winced in pain but instead walked fastly towards the dark wooden door, trying to avoid his Captain's stare as much as he could.

"Uh - I uh - I need some water, sir! I'll be back in a few!" Chris didn't waste any time bolting out of the office and down the hallway that led to the stairwell. His heart was pounding in his chest, the blood rushing to his ears as he got down the hall as fast he could, making a right to enter the men's lockeroom.

-

Chris pushed the door open and closed it behind him, his adrenaline rushing from how fast he was trying to get away from Wesker. It had to be the heat screwing with him now because he just made an ass out of himself in front of everyone and it was embarrassing. No wonder why he was always getting chewed out after missions, he acted ridiculous.

Luckily the lockeroom was barren, not a soul in sight. Chris made his way over to the first sink, turning on the cold water so he could splash it onto his steaming hot face.

The ice cold water did it's job, Chris letting out a sigh once his body relaxed. He turned off the water and reached over to grab one of the station's provided towels to dry his face.

His knee didn't hurt anymore but still, the brunette felt like a clown. _What the hell is wrong with me!?_

After tossing the towel into the dirty hamper by the lockers, Chris was about to head back upstairs but froze when the door opened. His legs felt like they were glued to the tile floor as Wesker came into the lockeroom, no emotion on his face as usual. He closed the door quietly behind him, the soft click echoing around the room.

That small sound made Chris feel strange, as if being locked inside the lockeroom with Wesker was a bad thing.

"C-Captain... I'm sorry for running out like that, I needed some water, sir." Chris was thankful his voice didn't sound as shaky as he thought it would be.

Wesker smirked this time, the corner of his thin mouth tilting upwards as he crossed his arms behind his back. Did he ever smile?

"My apologizes for following you, Redfield. I was concerned you might have hurt yourself." The young man breathed a sight of relief, thankful the water cooled his face somewhat. Certainly unique Wesker followed him in there... not off putting though.

"... No, I didn't. I guess I let the heat get to me and I needed some fresh air. Sorry Captain, it won't happen again." Chris truthfully meant his apology but when he made a move to walk towards the door, Wesker made a soft 'tsk tsk' sound before reaching out to take the young man by the wrist, his hand locking firmly around the skin. The brunette glanced down at the hand holding onto him, a small fire forming in his stomach.

This was kind of... Chris didn't know what it was. All he knew that Wesker was taller than him and could toss him around like a rag doll.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth, Redfield. I think there is another reason why you ran out like a coward. Care to explain?" Chris felt his heart suddenly racing again, wondering where his Captain was getting at but when he tried to pull his arm away, the grip on his wrist tightened and he found himself being pulled back near the shower stalls.

A hidden anxiety he didn't now he had began forming, somewhat excited at being dragged like this. But he tried to keep it from appearing, making a futile attempt at pulling his arm free.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about, sir. Can you please let me go? There's no need for this!" Chris was lying through his teeth.

This was exactly what he wanted all along, from the moment he realized he was crushing on his superior officer, which led to him having a few scandalous dreams about the older man getting closer to him, seducing him, touching him... they festered in his mind all the time and the warning signs of it happening now were going off. Wesker acting like this in the real world was startling but the brunette couldn't deny it felt good being grabbed like this, the steely vice grip on his arm giving him a few filthy thoughts.

Wesker felt no need to check the shower stalls because this wasn't the time any officers needed to clean themselves off yet before shoving the younger man into one of them.

Chris tried to find his footing but ended up gasping in surprise when strong hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them down, making him jerk his arms a few times to get free but to no avail.

His Captain was much stronger than he was, and there was no chance the younger man could even try fighting him off. Wesker was now in front of him, practically nose to nose as he pinned him rather effectively against the cold tiled wall.

Chris could do nothing but stare wide eyed into his reflection in the sunglasses, his heart thumping wildly and the stirring of arousal building in his crotch.

This type of scenario only happened in his dreams, late at night when he would resort to using his hands to help him get off and take his Captain off his mind. It worked then but he wasn't sure rubbing himself down after work was going to cleanse his thoughts of Wesker now. No way in hell.

"I think you're lying to me again, Redfield. In fact, I think you've got a few... _naughty_ things on your mind and as your Captain, I urge to tell me what has you so worked up." Wesker purred out rather delicately, the condensed tone voice making the young male shudder against the wall, his heart now tempting to pop out of his chest.

Had the blonde noticed his behavior over the past few months? Had he picked up on Chris's hopeless feelings and thought this was a good time to act on it? Why not after work where they couldn't be spotted? Or did Wesker like the thrill of doing this in public? 

The close, almost personal proximity between the two men didn't help him and although he tried to fight it, Chris let out a pathetic whine when Wesker pressed his body against his tightly. One of his Captain's steely thighs slid in between his own to separate them, this notion and the immobility of his arms making the brunette feel a little exposed.

He found his voice miraculously, keeping his chin up, "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. There's no naughty things going on here."

Wesker grinned then, the sight of those white teeth making Chris loose his breath for a few moments, still wondering if this was a dream or not. The brunette had no clue why he was trying to fight this anymore, his feelings were evident and he was sure the older man could tell he was enjoying this situation so why bother anymore.

"You continue to sustain that there isn't anything lewd going on here? Are you still lying to me?"

"Captain..." Anything Chris wanted to answer back with dissipated when a skilled hand was on his crotch then, quite clearly attempting to ignite a wanted reaction from the younger male and oh boy, Wesker was getting what he wanted. The brunette had been half hard since he had ran out of the office but after finally getting one of those talented hands rubbing against him wantonly, he knew his body was reacting quickly.

Unable to help himself, Chris moaned lowly and rested his head against the wall of the stall, almost forgetting in that fleeting moment of amenity where they were.

Anyone could walk in the showers and could see what was happening, like Chief Irons or another officer. That didn't make the brunette all that excited for this anymore so he tried getting free, only to gasp when Wesker's hand finally curled around his erection through his pants, tugging on it firmly to pull another throaty moan from the young man.

"You annoy me, Redfield," Wesker started, continuously working his hand over the other's clothed erection, "You stare at me everyday when you think I don't notice, pine over me only to deny it later and then you head home to relieve yourself because of the stress of not being able to have me. I think that's what you've been thinking about, correct? Am I right in my assumptions?" The blonde's voice changed, now sounding deeper but laced with nothing but pure titillation.

Chris panted against the wall, his hips moving even though he tried to keep still. This was embarrassing... being pinned down in the showers by his Captain who was working him over relentlessly with one hand. And with his pants still on! But with the intense lust swirling around in his mind and quite obviously his body, the brunette threw all incoherent thought out of the window and let out a keening sound, trying to buck into that incredible hand. He had nothing to lose now.

"You're right, Captain. I'm..." Chris shuddered delightfully, "You're right... you're always right and I'm wrong. I want you."

Wesker grinned again, before letting out one of those sardonic chuckles, seemingly enjoying the answer he was given. Chris gasped when the hand began roughly rubbing over his crotch, the feeling of that burning hot palm making his knees tremble. He would've doubled over if not for the blonde still keeping him upright but he gathered his bearings when fingers began fumbling around with belt.

"If you don't mind...." Wesker spoke deeply into his ear, hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin causing goosebumps to arise. Chris continued to shift around and when one of his arms were freed, he wrapped it around Wesker's shoulders tightly to keep himself upright.

The older man didn't seem to mind being touched and once he had the belt out of the way, he popped the button on his pants and smirked when the younger man's boxer briefs were exposed to him, a ridiculous but accurate Shamrock pattern. The words ' _lucky you_ ' highlighted the wet spot in the front.

Chris writhed when two fingers pressed against the tip of his erection through the soaked material, groaning from either how good that felt or how easy he was, already turned on and moist from the older man's hand. Before he could self loathe about how embarrassing that was, Wesker regarded him with that acerbic smirk, his thin lips crooking upwards as if to mock him or tease him. 

"Lucky me, eh Redfield? Such nonsense does not exist but I guess I can bend the rules for you." Wesker chiding him was natural but this was different, raunchy but flirty in a sense and it was enough to make Chris whine again, not caring if he seemed desperate now.

Wesker didn't waste any time getting to the point, curling his long fingers around Chris's throbbing length once he tugged his underwear out of the way. The feeling was incredible, intense pleasure ran through his body unhindered as Chris was stroked firmly, pre-come dripping from the tip making this as painless as possible. He had gnawed down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out but couldn't control his body, hips trembling and the muscles in his abdomen flexing from being jerked off so fluidly.

"You don't have to be so quite, Christopher... no one can hear you." Wesker was in his ear again, his hidden accent flooded with delirium making the young man shiver. Chris still kept biting on his lip but gasped loudly when the hand tightened around the base of his cock, cutting off his blood flow and making him balk at the man.

"Ah-ah, I want to hear you. Look at me and tell me how much you want this, Chris. How long you've been waiting for me to make a move. Tell me."

Chris let his bottom lip free, aware of the blood because he could taste it in his mouth, before deciding on doing something he'd never ever consider doing before.

With shaking fingers, the young man reached out to push those ever present sunglasses upwards, letting them rest on Wesker's forehead so he could stare into his eyes. They were still beautiful, a delicate but cold shade of blue that reminded him of ice. He could stare at them for hours if given the chance.

"Captain... I've - " Chris didn't even get a chance to finish when lips were flourishing against his own, rendering him still from the brief shock. He didn't expect this but moaned when Wesker took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, the pain from the skin breaking earlier not as bad as he thought it would be. 

The blonde kissing him didn't make sense but when his hand picked up speed again and began stroking him frenetically, Chris didn't care and just let himself be reeled in by the throws of pure bliss.

Wesker curled his tongue around the brunette's as he dominated the kiss, relishing in the way he responded with his needy moans and small snags of his hips. The younger man was definitely more sensitive but that didn't deter the blonde, who freed Chris's now swollen lips so he could move to his neck.

Chris jerked slightly, whimpering earthly when fingers stroked over the head of his cock, silky fluids flowing freely from the slit. He felt his lower belly tighten somewhat, not believing he was about to have an orgasm from a few minute hand job. _How pathetic am I?_

"Wesker, I'm - " Chris was cut off once again, letting out a sharp gasp when teeth dug into the sensitive crook of his neck, a tongue soothing over the area right after.

That was definitely going to leave a mark, more bites and suction followed, somehow mingling with the milking of his erection. He took hold of the dark blue button up Wesker always wore, trying to get used to teeth wrecking havoc on his skin. He wondered if his Captain minded being grabbed like this. Apparently he did because he took a few steps back, not even touching him anymore, only keeping a tight fist around his penis.

Chris trembled, feeling the end approaching him fast. "I'm gonna come if you don't - "

And just like that, the hand that had been expertly milking the hell out of erection stopped and he was left with a sudden rush of emptiness. He stared into amused light blue eyes, the coldness of them and the tilted grin of the older man making him feel incredibly small.

Wesker brought his fingers up to his mouth, succulently licking away at the pre-come coating them like a kitten would with milk.

"You want me to finish? Get on your knees and suck me first." Chris recognized that demanding tone of voice and with trembling thighs, he got down onto his knees in front of the man. He forgot how long they had been in there for but no one had bothered to come walking in yet so he was going to do what he was told.

Chris pushed his pants down to his ankles so they weren't in the way before looking up into his Captain's ice blue eyes with shy trepidation.

Wesker glared back at him, lips curled into a smirk. "It's not going to suck itself, Christopher. You have a mouth, I suggest you use it."

Chris tugged the man's shirt out of his pants with trembling fingers, fully aware of how nervous he looked.

He pulled the leather belt from the loops, setting that on the tiled floor next to them before popping the button on his black pants and tugging the zipper down. He felt the sweat sticking to his hands, his cheeks sweltering with heat as he quickly tugged the man's pants and black briefs down just enough to expose his sharp hips and his erection, which looked just as good as he dreamed.

Seeing Wesker fully aroused like this was tantalizing, Chris running his tongue over his lips from the sight of his impressive erection alone, which was a bit more lengthy than his but looked thick and full. There were even a few drops of pre-come beading the head, making his toes curl in shoes at the thought of what his Captain tasted like sexually. He rested his fingers at the base, leaning forward to curiously lathe his tongue against the head, the slightly sweet taste of fluid reminding him that this was really happening.

Taking the swollen head into his mouth, Chris closed his eyes and tried remembering what to do based on porn videos he'd seen. He just went with it and began sucking at the dripping slit, pressing his tongue onto the blonde's corona to try and get a reaction from him.

It did something because Wesker made a low growling noise, fisting a gloved hand into Chris's messy hair so he could start rocking into his warm mouth slowly. Encouraged by this, the younger man increased his suction and tried to ignore his gag reflex flaring up.

Wesker kept his hand locked in Chris's hair, enjoying the way his lush lips shined with spit and pre-come, his cheeks hollowing to handle his girth. He could tell the younger man was inexperienced due to having trouble concealing his teeth a bit but that didn't deter Wesker from seeking out the eventual release he craved.

Something about Chris was appealing to him, almost an insatiable desire to fuck the young Pointman whenever he was near him. Fucking him would come at another time, there was a time and place for everything.

Chris whimpered when the blonde jutted further into his mouth, clenching his eyes tightly when his Captain had enough of going slow and started thrusting in and out. The pain was there but the brunette was so turned on, he didn't care about having a bruised throat and just let himself be face fucked.

"Relax your jaw." Wesker suddenly spoke, his voice thick and heavy with lust. Chris snapped his eyes back open to stare up at the older man, a few tears trickling down his flushed cheeks but he did what was told.

After loosening his jaw, Chris found it much easier to accommodate the hard length invading his throat and shut his eyes again. He winced in pain when the hand tightened in his hair followed with a hefty, "Open your eyes and look at me, Redfield."

Wesker smirked when the brunette looked up at him with teary eyes, loosening his grip on his hair so he could gently caress his flushed cheek. "Good boy. Keep looking at me and touch yourself. Don't stop until you come."

Chris felt himself blushing but that didn't matter anymore with a cock in his mouth so he adjusted his position and reached down to take a hold of his weeping erection, making sure his Captain had an excellent view of him masturbating. 

He stroked his throbbing length briskly in time with his sucking, wondering if Wesker liked seeing like this. A sweaty, red-faced, half naked mess with his cock in his hand.

"You look good like this, Christopher. Perhaps I'll make this a weekly meeting for us since you're doing such a good job." Wesker praised him, eyes glinting over with voracity at the sight of the brunette bobbing on his cock, the muscles in his hips tightening from how good this felt.

Inexperienced or not, Chris had a wonderful mouth that soothed the aching desire he had been dealing with for some time. Because of that and the want he had to claim the brunette in the future, Wesker gritted his teeth and began rocking harder into his mouth, letting out a short moan when Chris gagged from the force. His gaze hardened when the brunette moaned needily, letting the abuse happen as he continued to jerk himself off in a rushed pace.

Wesker gripped his hair with two hands this time, clenching his teeth when he felt his orgasm approaching. Chris pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth and sucked at the slit as hard as he could before groaning when the blonde finally came. Streams of hot semen spilled into his mouth, his scalp getting sore from how hard his hair was being pulled but it was worth it seeing his Captain lose any sort of control.

Chris still swallowed what was offered, trying to take it all but failed when a few drops escaped and trickled down his chin.

Watching his Captain coming undone was enough to help the brunette get off himself, his thighs clenching and pathetic cries escaping as he stroked himself into completion, his own semen spillin onto his knuckles and the back of his hand.

After finishing, Chris just sagged in his position when Wesker rode his mouth for a few more seconds before letting his now softened penis fall from his mouth. He hunched over and began coughing, spitting up a bit as he rubbed his now tender throat, barely noticing the blonde fixing himself up, only hearing the sound of a zipper being tugged back into place.

He expected Wesker to just leave him there but Chris blinked any remaining tears away when a hand cupped his chin and tilted it upwards, the dampened fabric of a paper towel now cleaning up the mess on his mouth an chin.

"You made quite the mess, Chris." There was nothing but amusement in that tone and the brunette just sighed, his cheeks still stained red as the older man, for some reason that was unknown to him, continued cleaning him up almost tenderly. Wesker wasn't acting right but who was he to complain?

After tossing the paper towel into the trash, Wesker stepped back so he could inspect the younger man, a small smirk resting on his thin lips. Chris still felt dismal by comparison and quickly got himself adjusted, fumbling around with his boxer briefs and pants before he was able to get them back on without embarrassing himself any further.

Still not looking at the blonde, Chris startled when a hand grabbed his jaw and forced him to look up, greeted to the sight of Wesker's black sunglasses.

"Clean yourself up and report back to work, Redfield. I will right up a sick letter for you in case Chief Irons gets a little curious about your whereabouts." Wesker didn't let go of his chin and instead leaned closer with a tiny smirk, their noses brushing and their lips almost touching again.

"Do I make myself clear?" Hot breath ghosted over his face but Chris held himself back from leaning forward and kissing the man again. Those lips tasted so good against his but no one wanted a kiss tasting like cock. He sure as hell didn't, not right now anyways... maybe after he got used to the taste.

"Crystal clear, sir." Chris spoke before his jaw was let go. He rubbed the skin afterwards, watching Wesker throw him one final smirk before he was left alone in the bathroom.

Chris lingered around a bit longer, then splashed some more cold water onto his face to get rid of any lingering redness before deciding it was the right time to head back into the office. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh there's no excuse for this. enjoy the smut, you whores.


End file.
